Chapter 2
That Guy, "Straw-Hat Luffy" is the second chapter of the One Piece manga. Luffy ends up on an island that the pirate Iron-Mace Alvida is using as a base. There he meets Coby, a boy who's been forced to be Alvida's servant despite his desires to become a marine. Luffy helps give Coby the courage to stand up to Alvida, after which Luffy promptly defeats her and leaves the island with Coby. Cover Volume: 1 Pg.: 59 Straw Hats and animals : Luffy and a zebra ostrich Summary Luffy sets off in a dingy to form his own pirate crew; however, no sooner had he left than he ran into his first problem - a whirlpool. Meanwhile, on a remote island, as Alvida is inspecting her ship, she clobbers one of her crew for leaving dust on the deck and asks Coby "who is the most beautiful in all the sea?" The boy fearfully replies that she is. She comments on how Coby is only allowed to stay because he knows more about navigation then all the others and how useless he is at everything else. Sad and upset, Coby pushes a barrel he found into Alvida's hideout. Upon approach three of Alvida's crew(Heppoko, Peppoko, and Poppoko) stop him and take the barrel, bullying him into being silent about the fact they are going to drink the wine inside it without Alvida knowing. Suddenly, Luffy bursts out the barrel shocking everyone. Before they can get their answer as to why he popped out, Alvida sends her club flying into the hideout. Coby and Luffy flee, meanwhile Alvida accuses her crew of slacking because she heard someone call "Aw! What a nice nap!". They explain it wasn't them, but an intruder instead. Alvida fears the famous bounty hunter Zoro is here to claim her bounty. Elsewhere Coby has dragged Luffy to safety away from Alvida. He shows him his boat he made over the last 2 years in a bid to escape from her and explained the situation he is in. Luffy comments on how wimpy Coby is. Luffy tells Coby his dream to become Pirate King. Coby cannot believe Luffy is prepared to die for his dream and hits Luffy because he doesn't like his wimpy outlook. Coby admires Luffy's outlook on life. Coby then reveals he desires to become a Marine and catch bad guys. He boasts he would rather die trying to escape to join them then spend the rest of his life at Alvida's side. Just then Alvida appears and destroys his boat. Alvida accuses Coby of hiring someone to kill her. When she asks him who the most beautiful woman is, Luffy interferes and outwardly states Alvida is an ugly old hag. Coby, inspired by Luffy, tells Alvida straight what he thinks of her. Alvida strikes Coby in anger, but Luffy gets between her and Coby, taking the full force of Alvida's club and to the shock of everyone, he survives. With one punch of his "Gomu Gomu Pistol", Luffy knocks Alvida out and orders her crew to fetch Coby a boat. Some time later, Luffy and Coby are seen sailing out to sea by themselves. Coby tells Luffy more about Zoro, the bounty hunter Alvida mentioned. Luffy decides he wants to try and recruit Zoro and they head off. Quick Reference Quotes Chapter Notes #This is the first time Marines are mentioned. Until now, there has not been any method of catching criminals mentioned in the storyline, even in the Romance Dawn chapters. The resolution has always been one pirate (or Luffy) takes out another. Plot Points #Luffy's dingy ends up in a whirlpool. #Alvida is introduced along with Coby. #Coby background with Alvida is revealed. #Zoro mentioned being in prison. #Coby reveals his dream to be a Marine #Luffy helps Coby get over his fear of Alvida. #Coby explains Luffy needs One Piece to become Pirate King. #They escape. Characters 1 : First introduction 3 : First apparition Attacks *Luffy **Gomu Gomu no Pistol (Rubber Rubber Pistol)/Gum-Gum Pistol Anime episode Episode 1 Site Navigation 002